


Hi, I’m Gavin “Stubborn” Reed

by isiac



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT OF KINKS ARE MENTIONED, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Play, Knife play is BARELY mentioned, M/M, Miscommunication, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Praise Kink, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, So much praise, Soft Gavin Reed, Sub Gavin Reed, Subdrop, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, it's very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiac/pseuds/isiac
Summary: “Subdrop?” Gavin scoffs. “Yeah, no. We don’t need to worry about that.”Nines raises a brow.Gavin sighs. “Subdrop doesn’t happen to me.”---Or the story in which Gavin Reed discovers he's not as invulnerable as he once thought.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 319





	Hi, I’m Gavin “Stubborn” Reed

**Author's Note:**

> ~ PLEASE HEED THE TAGS ~
> 
> I wanted to see Gavin be an emo, jealous mess who can't admit his feelings.

After a particularly intense scene, Nines runs a hand through Gavin’s hair and pulls gently.

Gavin, who’s still in the throes of subspace, smiles dopily.

“Look at you,” Nines remarks. “My little whore’s so happy. You really enjoyed that knife play, huh?”

Gavin blinks blearily and tries to speak, but his throat convulses. And it’s no wonder -- he’s been screaming like a hellcat for the past hour.

“No, no,” Nines shushes him and lets go of his hair. Gavin presses his face into the pillow and rubs it there, distracting himself with a little stimulation. “You just stay right here. Take a moment. I’ll be back with something for you to eat and drink.”

Gavin registers the words and feels annoyed, but he can’t say as such.

Subspace for him has always been a tricky experience, but he thinks he’s nailed it with Nines. If a year ago you told Gavin he’d be letting an android screw him into next Sunday, he would’ve laughed in your face.

But Nines, Connor’s successor, proves to be an asset to both the DPD and, well, Gavin.

Nines was, and still is, adept at adapting to his colleagues and surroundings, even more so than Connor, so Gavin wasn’t surprised when he was spanked by the android after badmouthing him for the ninth (ha) time on one crisp October day. Nines always jokes that he saw right through Gavin and his “potty mouth” -- that the very humiliating, very public spank (singular) set him straight.

Connor, of course, was mortified. He thought his successor would get harshly reprimanded and moved to another precinct, but Gavin just laughed the spank off and told everyone to “beat it.” So nothing happened, Nines stayed at the precinct, and Gavin and he started boning each other on the low.

Now that Gavin thinks about it, Nines is the only dom who’s consistently put him in subspace, and Gavin feels like he’s won the lottery or something.

His past doms were okay, but they were human and often prone to feeling guilty before, during, or after scenes -- especially because Gavin always asked for the really fucked up shit. Nines, on the other hand, is not prone to such emotions. Gavin doesn’t know if the android sees this as a bonus or not, but Gavin certainly does.

Because Nines believes Gavin when he says he’ll use his safeword, _and_ he can regulate the human’s stress levels, the android rarely, if ever, hits pause.

This leads to amazing fucks, and Gavin couldn’t be happier with his situation.

“Gav. Baby.”

“Hnnn?”

“How’re you feeling?” Nines asks, sitting on the bed. Gavin can’t see him, but he can feel the dip in the mattress.

Before Gavin can even reply, he feels one of the android’s hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. Gavin can’t help the low groan that comes out of his throat, and his throat aches for it.

It feels like someone jammed tortilla chips down there, but he knows it only hurts because he let the android fuck his throat for the better part of an hour, hands cuffed behind his back. And then after he came, Nines kept his cock in Gavin’s throat, the head pressing dangerously close to Gavin’s gag reflex and making him choke every now and then.

Gavin is always a whore for deepthroating and being someone else's cocksleeve every now and then, but there’s something so special about doing it with an android. Mostly because they can take their sweet time with it, and, fuck, if Gavin doesn’t like being used.

“Baby, come on,” Nines whispers right by his ear. “You gonna answer me? At least roll over for me.”

Gavin sighs and makes the effort to roll over, onto his back. He realizes Nines dimmed the lights, and he smiles blearily, a light, soft feeling nestling in his chest.

“Awww,” Nines murmurs, pressing a few kisses to Gavin’s slightly bloody chest. “You’re so pliant like this. Almost makes me wish I could fuck you like this. What do you think? Would you let me fuck you through subspace next time?”

Gavin’s reaction is visceral; his toes curl, and he whines without thinking. He scrambles to get a hand in Nines’s hair, and the android smiles against his pectoral, still licking away, licking up his blood like it’s his God-given right.

“Or maybe you could fall asleep on my fingers?” Nines whispers into his skin. “I think you’d like that. Would you like that?”

Gavin feels himself nodding, and he’s glad it’s darker in the room now. He’s probably as red as a tomato again.

“Another day, then,” Nines says, sitting up. “I’m gonna take care of these artificial cuts first.”

Gavin sighs and relaxes again until he feels like Jell-O. Nines works methodically, and Gavin almost falls asleep to the android’s ministrations. Nines wipes at his chest with a cloth and then applies some Neosporin to the cuts, and when all is said and done, Nines pokes Gavin’s nose.

“These are gonna scar so pretty,” Nines says, and Gavin’s mind sparks to life when the android traces over his chest, featherlight.

It’s an odd stimulation, to feel the android’s fingers so lightly, and Gavin’s nose scrunches at the sensation. Nines keeps tracing over his body, fingers gentle and unhurried, and Gavin blinks a few times, looking down.

“Ah, there we go,” Nines muses. “You’re coming back down, huh?”

“. . . Rude,” Gavin tries to grumble, but his voice comes out in a whisper.

“I got you some tea,” Nines says, gesturing to a tray on the other side of the bed. Gavin moves to sit up, and the android helps him.

Gavin shivers at the sudden cold, and he gets a lapful of blanket. He tries to unfold it, but he still feels boneless, so the android does it for him. Gavin leans against the headboard, and the android tucks the blanket around his legs and all the way up his torso.

“Here,” Nines says, handing Gavin some tea.

Gavin takes the mug and sips on the warm tea, and it feels painful in his throat at first. But the pain turns into a warm, tingly feeling.

Gavin sighs and continues to drink the tea, letting the near-scorching liquid do its magic. He glances up at the expectant android every now and then, and the more he comes out of subspace, the more he remembers why he doesn’t do this shit.

Gavin wasn’t made for blankets, for cuddling, or aftercare.

Certainly not aftercare.

When he and Nines first started fucking, he relented to some aftercare because the android wouldn’t fuck him without it. But sitting in bed with Nines, feeling exposed and vulnerable, Gavin remembers _this_ is why he doesn’t do aftercare.

He’d sooner swallow a handful of tacks than acquiesce to aftercare, but . . . the android . . .

Nines fucks him so good.

And he doesn’t wanna lose the only dom who knows how to handle him.

That too.

“What’s on your mind?” Nines asks, adjusting his robe. “Something wrong? You have that look on your face.”

And just like that, Gavin’s out of subspace.

“What look?” He snaps. “I don’t have a _look_ on my face.”

Nines eyes him before saying, slowly, “I was just asking a question.”

Gavin recognizes Nines’s “no bullshit” tone, but he knows the android won’t make him do another scene -- and on such short notice.

If anything, Nines will just punish him tomorrow for mouthing off.

Probably with a spanking.

Something light after the _mauling_ he just went through.

“And I’m just . . . I’m fine,” Gavin says, finishing his tea. He hands the mug back to the android, and Nines looks like he wants to say something else but doesn’t. He puts the mug down and hands Gavin a plate full of crushed ice.

Gavin can’t help the small smile tugging at his lips.

He never thought ice would be his favorite after-scene snack, but it handles his oral fixation nicely. He starts munching on it, and he’s content to just sit in the silence -- until Nines opens his mouth.

“We should probably take it slow for a few days.”

Gavin chokes on his ice. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah,” Nines says. He hands Gavin a glass of water and some ibuprofen. “We’ve been doing this for a couple of months now, but . . . Our scenes have been really aggressive lately. You’ll probably go through subdrop, and I want to be there when you do.”

“Subdrop?” Gavin scoffs. “Yeah, no. We don’t need to worry about that.”

Nines raises a brow.

Gavin sighs. “Subdrop doesn’t happen to me.” He takes the ibuprofen and chugs the water, and when he looks back down, Nines is giving him a very dubious look.

“It doesn’t,” Gavin says, shrugging overdramatically. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Disappoint?” Nines asks, offended. “Gav, I’m being serious. Do you think subdrops are weak or something?”

“I’m telling you,” Gavin says, narrowing his eyes, “I just don’t go through subdrops.”

Nines inhales deeply and leans back, regarding Gavin coolly. “Okay. Whatever you say.”

* * *

Gavin doesn’t believe in subdrop, and Nines can go fuck himself for all he cares.

When Gavin comes into work on Monday, he’s pissed as fuck. And not just because he spilled coffee all over his fucking shoes.

No, he’s pissed because Nines was getting hit on at the donut shop and wasn’t doing anything to get that scrap of metal _whore_ to shut up and leave them alone.

Of course, Gavin would never complain about this out loud.

He has fucking standards, thank you very much, and he’s never the first one to break during a cold shoulder. Also, he has nothing to complain about because he and the fucking android aren’t dating, and he wouldn’t date the fucking android anyway, not even if someone had a gun to his head.

Gavin huffs angrily and sits at his desk, slamming his coffee down.

It doesn’t make a mess because it has a cap, and he’s briefly thankful for it.

But the thankful feeling doesn’t last long because he feels restless.

And it’s Nines’s fault.

And that bitch’s fault.

“This is exactly why I don’t do long-term doms,” Gavin grumbles under his breath. He logs onto his computer and starts doing work, but it’s hard to concentrate.

He downs his coffee, hoping it’ll help him concentrate, but it doesn’t. An hour later, Gavin’s had enough.

“God--! Fuck,” he spits, standing up.

He stomps over to the breakroom, telling Connor to fuck off on the way there, and then he makes himself some coffee. He’s jerky about it, and he realizes it’s because it _feels_ like Nines is dragging his fingers over his skin -- what the android does when he’s trying to ground him.

Gavin refuses to believe this is a subdrop.

This is hell.

And he’s going to scream.

“Something wrong, detective?” Nines asks, stepping into the breakroom.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I do. That’s why I asked.”

Gavin glares at the android over his shoulder. “I’m just peachy, thanks for asking. Now leave me alone.”

Gavin does a double-take when he realizes the android is approaching him, and for some very stupid reason, Gavin is afraid. Nines must not notice, must chalk it up to Gavin’s presage of arousal, but Gavin _does not_ like _this_ feeling, doesn’t like the crawling under his skin, and he’s so _fucking_ pissed he spilled coffee on his _fucking_ shoes.

And this is _not_ about that android bitch from the donut shop.

“You’re being a little brat, aren’t you?” Nines asks. He crowds Gavin inconspicuously, and Gavin feels himself turning red, can feel his pulse in his ears. “Do you need to be punished? Here at work? Will that help you calm down?”

Gavin’s dangerously close to feeling annoyed, and all he wants is his fucking coffee, so when Nines reaches out to touch his arm, Gavin pulls away. The android stares at him suspiciously, trying to figure out what the hell’s going through his partner’s head.

Gavin is too.

He’s never refused a scene from Nines because he always delivers, and Gavin loves that about him. But for some reason, he can’t get his brain to shut up, and the thought of Nines’s hands on him makes him nauseous.

Gavin’s only ever used his safeword once with Nines, so when the android reaches out again, tentatively, Gavin’s surprised by himself when he chokes out, “Red.”

Nines pulls away instantly and stares down at his human partner, and Gavin’s just--

He’s feeling too much--

And he can’t place the look on the android’s face.

Gavin takes a steadying breath and grabs his coffee, and then he scurries back to his desk.

* * *

The next day, Gavin is late to work.

He’s still in a foul mood, and he can’t even go back to his favorite donut shop without thinking about Nines and that fucking airhead waste of space. Gavin grumbles to himself as he gets settled at his desk, and he glances up every now and then, watching Nines as he talks to a few officers by his desk.

He’s wearing all black -- even the button down is black -- and Gavin feels his gut clench around a familiar feeling. It’s not quite arousal, but, God. He wants it to be.

Gavin startles when he hears Nines laughing at something one of the officers said, and he feels like a fucking voyeur -- just staring.

Gavin scoffs and grumbles to himself, trying to get some paperwork done.

An hour later, he realizes one of the papers requires Nines’s signature, so he picks it up and walks over to his desk. It’s in the corner of the precinct, and Nines usually sees him approaching, but right then he’s sitting to the side and watching some video on his phone.

Gavin narrows his eyes at the video, and he realizes, with a jolt, that Nines is watching _porn._

It looks like android-android porn because they’re both bleeding thirium (simultaneous knife play, probably), and there’s _a lot_ of thirium. If Gavin didn’t know any better, it looks like their wounds are severe. It must be for the cameras, for a very niche audience (including Nines now, apparently), and they’re definitely getting medical attention later, but . . . Something twinges in Gavin’s chest.

Nines glances back and does a double-take when he notices Gavin just standing in front of his desk.

“Oh,” the android says casually. “Hello, Gavin. Is that for me?”

Nines gestures to the paper in Gavin’s hand and Gavin blinks a few times. It takes another second, but he forcefully grounds himself.

“Yeah,” Gavin says, not caring about the softness in his voice. He puts the paper on Nines’s desk and immediately walks away.

When Gavin gets back to his own desk, he sits down slowly and tries to shake the bad feeling in his gut.

It’s like every other bad day he’s had before. It’s fine.

He doesn’t need to talk to anyone about it, certainly not to Nines, and he can manage, okay? He’s done this before, and he can do it again. Bad days happen, and then they’re over.

But this . . .

Gavin realizes this feeling is different when the workday is over. He’s packing up and getting ready to go home when Nines walks by his desk on purpose.

Gavin knows it’s a low blow, but he calls for the android.

“Wanna hang out?” Gavin asks.

It’s less of a question, and Nines narrows his eyes.

But he agrees to “hang out.”

* * *

On the car ride to the android’s house, Gavin is completely silent.

He knows it’s not like him, and even _he_ feels uncomfortable about it, like he knows what the problem is but can’t stop it from bothering him. Not to mention his head feels foggy, and he just-- He doesn’t feel like himself at all.

It gets him dangerously close to feeling upset, the kind of upset you’d expect from a toddler throwing a tantrum, so Gavin bites his tongue to keep himself from saying anything stupid.

He preoccupies himself with random thoughts until-- He thinks about Nines watching android-android porn. It really makes his chest ache, but he doesn’t want to address his feelings -- wants to murder them and bury them and never deal with them again.

But these past few days have felt like shit.

Gavin feels like shit.

And maybe, just maybe, he believes in subdrop now.

That’s how he finds himself in Nines’s living room, sitting across from him.

Gavin swears he can hear a clock ticking somewhere, and he clutches at his leather jacket until his fist hurts, trying to distract himself from the restless, impossible feeling just under his skin, dying to get out.

Gavin knows he should be rational about this conversation, but the first thing he says is, “You didn’t tell that android to go away.”

“What android?” Nines asks, and Gavin thinks he sounds genuinely confused.

Gavin’s leg starts bouncing, and he glances around the room. Nines must realize he’s bothered by the light, so he electronically dims them and closes the shades.

“What android, Gav?” Nines asks again, softer this time.

“You were talking to her,” Gavin barks out. “At the donut shop. And then you were watching android porn. And it was knife play!”

Gavin shoots to his feet and shoves his hands in his pockets. “And we just did knife play last weekend, so what? So am I not good enough for you? Because if I’m not, you can tell me I’m not good enough.

“It doesn’t hurt, and I can move onto another dom who doesn’t put _stupid_ ideas like _subdrop_ in my head, and then gets me worked up about it, and now I think I’m going through subdrop because of some stupid fucking thing _you_ said, and you wouldn’t _stop talking_ to that android!”

When Gavin finishes, he’s breathing hard, and he can’t even look at Nines. Instead, he focuses on the coffee table, on the android’s knees that brush up against it.

Nines stands up and approaches Gavin slowly. “Is that what you think? That I want an android sub?”

“You’re certainly interested in them,” Gavin says, turning slightly away from him.

“Gav . . .” Nines trails off, reaching out. He holds Gavin’s chin and turns the human to face him. “Let me help you, baby.”

Gavin’s breathing picks up, and Nines realizes it’s because he’s on the verge of something emotional. His stress levels are high, so the android takes him upstairs to his bedroom.

Nines makes Gavin sit on his lap once they’re on the bed, and Gavin lets his wrists be cuffed behind his back. They’re both still clothed, but Nines knows exactly what he’s doing.

The android runs his hands all over Gavin’s body, and it’s none of that featherlight shit -- Nines is feeling him up nicely, heavily, and every movement feels deliberate and purposeful. It makes the breath catch in Gavin’s throat, and he tries to control the spasming in his chest. He knows it’ll only lead to an influx of emotions, and he doesn’t think he’s ready for that.

“Gavin . . . Why would I want an android when I can have you?” Nines whispers, licking at Gavin’s neck. He bites down gently until it starts to sting, and Gavin clenches his teeth, hisses through them.

“Why would I want an android when I know every reaction from you is genuine?” Nines asks. This time, he bites down harder. Gavin’s breath stutters, and he struggles to stay focused, struggles to keep his chest from heaving and collapsing in like it wants to.

“I was only watching that video because someone sent it to me,” Nines says honestly, running his hands down Gavin’s thighs now.

Gavin groans in the back of his throat, thighs twitching.

“I love having my way with you, baby,” Nines says. He lets his fingernails drag over Gavin’s growing erection, and Gavin bows his head, breathing hard. “And you’re always so good for me, so dedicated to taking what I give you . . . You’d let me have you in the precinct bathroom, wouldn’t you? You’re already such a good boy, and I know you love the attention. You love attention, don’t you?”

When Gavin doesn’t answer, Nines taps his thigh.

“Y--Yes,” Gavin says honestly.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” Gavin says, and Nines rewards him by opening his jeans and taking out his erection.

“You’re so good for me,” Nines says again, pulling Gavin’s cock out. “You let me slap you around, cane you, cut you, drag you by the hair . . .” Nines lazily strokes Gavin’s cock.

Gavin lets out a wounded noise at the sensation and the android’s words.

“You let me fuck you after you already come,” Nines says, hissing at the memory. Gavin must remember, too, because he has a similar reaction.

Nines wets his palm with his tongue, and then he sticks his fingers in Gavin’s mouth. “Suck.”

Gavin does so, licking at Nines’s fingers.

“You are such a good boy for me,” Nines says in Gavin’s left ear. “You wear my bruises so well. And you take it like a champ. You’re the only person I want sucking my cock, choking around it, struggling to breathe until you have to tap out . . .”

Gavin whimpers, embarrassed that he’s drooling at the android’s words.

Nines pulls his hand out of Gavin’s mouth and moves it back to his cock, and Gavin garbles out nonsense after a short but sweet moan.

“You -- You usually don’t praise me like this,” Gavin says, trying to remain a little coherent. But after feeling like his brain has been on 200% for the past two days, it feels good to let go, to let someone else take care of him.

“I may’ve been waiting for the right opportunity.” Nines starts jerking Gavin off, but it’s still not fast enough. “I may’ve realized you react nicely to praise. That you melt under sweet words. Because you like to behave, don’t you? And like getting noticed for it, huh?”

Gavin’s not stupid -- he knows Nines is looking for an answer.

“Y--Yes, sir.”

“And I love that about you,” Nines says, speeding up his hands. He tightens his grip, and Gavin jerks up into his hold. “You’re so honest when you’re being my little whore. Because you know I love your honesty, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir!”

“And you wanna be taken care of,” Nines says, licking up Gavin’s neck. He presses kisses here and there, bites occasionally. “It’s okay, baby. I can break you as much as you want, but you have to let me put you back together again.”

Gavin moans, long and uninterrupted, his hips stuttering.

“So that way I can break you--”

Nines speeds up.

“--again--”

He fondles at Gavin’s balls, prodding them with his thumb.

“--and again--”

Gavin’s breath stutters, and he whimpers behind clenched teeth.

“--and again.”

“Sir! Sir, please--!”

“Since you’re always so good for me,” Nines says, “can you do one more thing for me?” The android tightens his grip again, and Gavin finally throws his head back, moans dropping off in succession. “Can you cry for me?”

Gavin’s moans get cut short, but it’s only because his chest finally collapses and heaves, and he bursts out crying.

“Sooo good for me.” Nines practically coos the words, and Gavin can’t fucking take it anymore -- he cries harder. “Now . . . Come, baby. I got you.”

Gavin’s in the middle of a body-shuddering sob when his orgasm hits him like a train, and he blubbers through it.

He’s not sure how long it lasts, but when he comes to a few seconds later, he can feel Nines’s hands on his chest, under his shirt. The android’s hands skim over his nipples, keeping him slightly aroused, and Gavin keeps crying.

He’s honestly not even sure what he’s crying about at this point, but he doesn’t care.

“Nines, please, my hands--”

Nines slips his hands from Gavin’s chest and undoes the cuffs, and Gavin turns around to press Nines into the mattress. He kisses the android softly, hoping he’ll take the lead, and Nines doesn’t disappoint.

Even though Gavin’s on top, he melts under Nines’s ministrations. The android grabs his face and practically fucks his mouth with his tongue, slowly, languidly, until Gavin feels himself drooling -- but can’t bother to care.

When Gavin finally calms down, Nines slows the kiss, biting at his lips and kissing the corners of his mouth.

Gavin sniffles and blinks a few remaining tears away. “Nines . . ?”

The android stops kissing Gavin for a few seconds, and the human props himself on his chest.

“You’re not mad at me . . ?”

“No, of course not,” Nines says immediately, running a hand through Gavin’s hair. He practically preens at the sensation. “I wanted you to . . . have time to come to terms with what you were feeling. I’m only mad at myself. For not bringing up subdrop earlier.”

Gavin hums something unintelligible, trying to kiss Nines again. Nines smiles, pulling Gavin’s legs over his own so he’s on top of him.

“You’re so pleasant when you’re like this,” Nines breathes, letting Gavin kiss him again. He takes the initiative because he knows how much the human likes it, and Gavin moans softly, trying to keep up with the kiss and failing.

“Maybe I should schedule orgasms for you,” Nines says between kisses. “Put you in a cock cage. Break you out when I know you’re being bratty and hold you against my chest--”

Nines slithers an arm around Gavin’s back.

“--like this. And then I can jerk you off. Kiss your pretty little mouth when you’re about to come. Because you always make the prettiest sounds. How does that sound, hmm?”

Gavin pants and ruts into Nines’s stomach, but the android tuts.

“Settle down for a second,” Nines says, pushing Gavin’s jeans down. “I think you’ll like this. We talked about it, remember?”

Gavin furrows his brow and is about to pout when Nines prods at his asshole, fingers slick with his own cum. Gavin instantly feels himself turning red, and he’s not quite in subspace, but it’s close enough. It’s a warm, floating feeling, and it makes him feel good, and he moans at the thought of Nines’s fingers in his ass as he falls asleep.

“Please,” Gavin groans, the sound guttural. “Please put your fingers in me. Please, please, please.”

“I don’t think you’ve said ‘please,’ that much since -- ever,” Nines muses, biting on Gavin’s lower lip. Gavin sounds like he’s about to make a sound of protest, but Nines curls a finger inside him.

The sound turns into something much sweeter, and Nines presses Gavin’s face into his chest.

“You should rest for now,” Nines whispers. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Gavin hums in agreement, nodding against Nines’s shirt as he gets comfortable.

He’s still a little aroused by Nines’s fingers, but once the android has two fingers in, he stops moving them altogether and -- simply keeps them in there.

Gavin shudders gently, and that’s how he dozes off. To the feeling of Nines’s hand tracing random lines over his back, under his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated ~
> 
> Also, I finished this at... 4 am. Interesting lmao
> 
> [linktree to all my shit](https://linktr.ee/cass1997)


End file.
